


a snack to enjoy when you're home

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: Kageyama is away for three months because of work. Kunimi has prepared himself as a welcome home present."Guess what's underneath this shirt.""Nothing?""Wrong.""Wha- how can I be wrong?" confused Tobio asked, his pride drops in a mere second because Akira rejected his reply."I can almost see through your shirt!""Then you haven't seen everything."Tobio raised one of his eyebrows, clearly doesn't get what his boyfriend is trying to say."You're almost right," Akira reach for the buttons, slowly unbuttoned two of it then let the fabric fall from his shoulder and let it rest on his arm, "But the right answer is,""A snack."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 21





	a snack to enjoy when you're home

Akira feels he's being too generous.

He stands in front of a mirror, looking at his thin attire for his boyfriend's welcome home gift. It's nothing special, just a white shirt Tobio left for him that reaches his thighs. What's special is what's underneath, Akira's present for his hard working boyfriend. 

Should he leave one button unbuttoned or two? He decided to go with one, feeling that his generosity has a limit too. After finish studying himself, he takes a tube of lip balm, once again it's Tobio's forgotten thing, and it's the only chance for Akira to have an indirect kiss. Yes, this is the only "physical contact" he gets for 3 months because there's no human can pass through any devices' screen to get what they want on the other side. 

He slides the solid yet smooth lip balm from one side to another, relishing the waxy trails it left on Akira's lips. Maybe it'll be fun if it had colours rather than dull white that makes your lips look greasy rather than alluring. But then, it's job is to keep the skin moist, not to boost his appearance.

When the brunet gets out of the bathroom, he faintly hears another door closed; it must be the main door. He glanced at the clock, just in time for the show. 

He tiptoes to the living room, peeking from a corner. And when he saw Tobio, all relaxed, limping on the sofa with his eyes closed and his face devoid of any creases, Akira's heart melted a bit. Tobio is definitely tired, coming home after a long trip, flying here and there like a feather.

But oh, why should he feel bad for what he's going to do? Isn't this a pleasant surprise? He's sure Tobio is going to love his present. 

So the brunet continues to come closer, then places himself between Tobio's parted thighs, sitting on the small space his boyfriend left. Well maybe sitting is an understatement because Tobio immediately jumps in surprise, enough to even startle Akira himself. But the taller man relaxes again when he sees it's only the person he misses the most, but then tensed up when he realizes Akira is wearing his white shirt and how close their crotch are.

"Guess what's underneath this shirt."

Akira is never the one to stretch the time when it comes to things he wants, and if he's being honest himself, he doesn't want to play around as well and just start the main course; get fucked and sore in the next morning. But he stays silent, not moving an inch as he waits for Tobio's answer. 

"Nothing?"

Because the raven can almost see through the thin fabric, and he almost salivate at the scene of perky pink nipples that's almost visible, only a bit blurry because of the shirt. Did Akira play by himself? He thought, feeling a bit giddy, resulting a thin smirk adoring his lips. 

"Wrong."

"Wha- how can I be wrong?" confused Tobio asked, his pride drops in a mere second because Akira rejected his reply.

"I can almost see through your shirt!"

"Then you haven't seen everything."

Tobio raised one of his eyebrows, clearly doesn't get what his boyfriend is trying to say. 

"You're almost right," Akira reach for the buttons, slowly unbuttoned two of it then let the fabric fall from his shoulder and let it rest on his arm, "But the right answer is," 

"A snack."

From the years he spent with Tobio, Akira can say his boyfriend is the most innocent person in the world. Well, it's definitely because all in his head is volleyball. But Akira also helps him through the years, through sensual touch and alluring kisses, teaching him slangs and sexy synonyms; though some Tobio claims to be unrelated and only drives Akira insane with how persistent Tobio is. 

But he may now rejoice with the fruit of his hard work, because Tobio is looking at him with hunger in his eyes. 

Is it because of the lingerie? The thin silk fabric that barely reaches his crotch, and even more invisible on the chest part. It leaves not much for imagination, as Tobio can see everything. It serves no purpose as normal clothes, nothing more than an appetiser for a pair of hungry looking eyes.

"Want to eat me now?" Akira taunted, purposely bucking his hip forward.

Tobio hisses. "I'll be more than glad to do it."

\--

Both Akira and Tobio have one similarity; they're never the one to hold back their words. While Akira is more blunt with an annoyed or lazed tone, Tobio's are more stern as his words sound like an order. 

He's truly a king, Akira once thought. 

And when his king asked him to get on fours, ass on the air, Akira obeys like a good boy he is. 

"You better not take too much time," the brunet warns, moaning softly when he presses his bums to the other's pants, feeling Tobio's hard on, "I'll take care of the things on my own if you're slow."

The athlete lifts the hem of the shirt, pushing it along with the lingerie until Akira's lower part is exposed. 

"Then it's you who's excited for this?"

Akira blooms in red when he hears Tobio spins his words. Since when can he talk back like that?

"If that's so," Tobio palms his buttcheeks, relishing the tenderness before placing a slap on it, amused with the red and the suppressed moan, "I'll make sure to have fun with my present."

Akira definitely wants to punch his boyfriend on the face because he can't hold any much longer. Fingers don't give him the same satisfaction, sexting doesn't give him the same stimulus, and he has already endured it for three months!

Now with such erotic pose and authority thick in the air, Akira can feel his cock leaking, begging to be touched. He shudders when Tobio grazed his stomach, his hands slipping through the lingerie, leaving butterfly touches along his skin. 

He knows Tobio long enough to know what the raven is going to do, but even so, he still let out a surprised moan when the said hands tugged on his nipples. 

"Ah! Ahn.. No!"

He hates it. Akira hates it everytime Tobio tugs, rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, and teases the tip. But it sends him jittery, breath ragging, and aroused whenever Tobio plays with his nipples. Oh he would love to have his boyfriend suck on it if they're not in a hurry, both horny and thirsty for touch. 

"Nnah! Ngg… gah! Don't pull it too hard!" Akira whines, "Or I'll- Ahn- Tobio- Ah!" 

His plea falls on deaf ears. Seems like Tobio is having fun with torturing Akira. Oh he should have known that it's dangerous to play around with his boyfriend, but he can't help to rile the other up, see his flustered reaction and serious face. 

Despite the pain and desire he needs to suppress, Akira loves every step he needs to take to rile Tobio up. 

"Ngg.. Ah! Ahn- Ah- Ca- ah- cumming!"

But Akira doesn't get his long awaited release with Tobio stopping his act right in time. Akira's tears wells up in frustration, his lips are already trembling. He wants to cum so bad that he'll even beg for Tobio to touch him again.

His prayer is answered when he hears the belts being undone. He moans in anticipation, waits for Tobio's next move. 

The raven takes his cock while his other hand kneads one of the cheeks. Tobio must say that even he's having a hard time to endure, to not just plunge his dick and fuck his boyfriend senseless. 

"Did you prepare yourself?" Tobio asks and starts to graze the head of his cock to Akira's ring muscle. 

"Nnnhhh… yeah, now hurry up!"

"Is that how you ask for something?" Tobio slaps his bum once again. 

"Beg."

Akira is close to crying. Now that he's so close with what he desires, it still feels so far away with all the teasing. 

"Please… ah… please, Tobio. Fuck me now.. Please…", Akira's voice crack, tears start to pour down. 

The raven smiles, satisfied with getting what he wanted. So for the reward, he waste no time and immediately gives what Akira wants, all while setting a ruthless pace from the start. His mouth catches Akira's skin on the shoulder, biting, nipping, as his ears are pleasured with high-pitched moans from Akira's pretty little mouth. 

"Ahh! Anhh- Ah- nnah- ahn!"

What a lewd voice. Tobio would love to hear it more but the sight of Akira's tongue hanging out makes him turn Akira's face, taking a second to adore his crying face, then connect their lips in a sloppy kiss. His hands slips through the thin fabric and tugs hard on the nipples. 

"Mmmhh!! Mmnnnhh.. Mmhhnn!"

Ah, Tobio decides he loves Akira's suppressed moans as well. Anything about Akira is so endearing for him. Tobio could help but miss to touch, to mark, to claim what's on his boyfriend, body and heart. 

And Akira doesn't mind. He doesn't mind being claimed by the tyrant king. It's the only thing that he wants, to have Tobio playing in his hands, and to have himself being played by Tobio. What a joy to dance in each other's palm.

And what's more appropriate for a welcoming party more than this?

"Ah- ahn- cumming… Tobio! Ahn- ah ah! To- nnhhaahh! Ahn- ah!"

"So… tight… gah…"

Their release came hard, shuddering and full to the brim. It came like fireworks, a sign of the end of the main event.

But is it really? The night is theirs after all, and there's no way they will let the bed to not creak, to let their desire still burning bright, and to let the chance to lick the heaven. 

They've been apart for three months and touch starved, who can blame them?

\--

Akira gets what he wants last night, now it's time to pay the price. He knows what will await him after playing around with Tobio. He knows how ruined his shirt will be, how his newly bought lingerie will be torn apart, how pain will strike him down that he can barely move. 

He knows all of that, yet, he still furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the sleeping man beside him with pure annoyance. 

"Tobio."

His voice is hoarse, his throat is parched, a glass of water will be very nice and his boyfriend should go and get it. Plus, the sticky feeling on his skin isn't pleasant at all. 

Akira scoots closer when he gets no response.

"Tobiooo," he flicks his forehead, pinch his cheek, pull his nose, but the called man only grunts then dive deeper into the covers, refusing to wake up. 

"Tobio," Akira makes his voice a bit more stern, "You're going to miss your practice."

"Shit!"

Just like what the brunet predicted, Tobio leaps out, runs to the bathroom, leaving him behind. Akira rolls his eyes, it's only a matter of time until Tobio realizes he doesn't have practice today. 

A minute after that, Tobio creaks open the door, peeking with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"I don't have any practice today…," he sounds sad, but Akira won't buy that. 

"And I can't walk."

"... You're the one who started, Akira. You told me you're a snack and I should eat you."

"And you did, right? This is the price you need to pay for that night."

Tobio pouts. This is definitely a scam, he was seduced, played by his own boyfriend. But he'll fall for the same trick, again and again. Why? Well, why should he say no and reject Akira's beauty?

He would fall and fall again, and also waits for other tricks Akira has on his sleeve. Tobio's life is complete with volleyball, and it's never been more colourful with a lover by his side. 

"Is curry fine?"

Akira's mood glooms as he knows that'll be the only food he'll eat when he can't walk. But seeing Tobio's eyes that sparkles with happiness—or maybe it's just the sunlight—Akira nods. 

"Bath first, please. And only bath, no funny business."

"I won't do anything if you don't tempt me."

"... Be more romantic, would you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's for more information about the [commission!](https://twitter.com/AiFrost9/status/1358300993151148032?s=19)


End file.
